Unlike Old Times
by iLOVEdisneyandvampiresxx1996
Summary: Andy reunites with an old friend in college. -Note: Toy Story 3 has not premiered yet; we don't know much about Andy's adolescence, so I won't say OOC. If you have information contradicting something said in this one-shot, consider this AU, please. r


**Hey guys! Ok, so the other day I went to the movies and watched Toy Story 1 & 2 in 3D. Then the Toy Story 3 _long_ trailer (which, surprisingly, I have not been able to find ANYWHERE; only on TV and it was a Peruvian show) premiered. And I decided to write this (: whenever I watch a movie/TV show or read a book, I'm always pairing people. That's the first thing I think of: the perfect couples. Haha. I needed one for Toy Story; other than the toys, I mean. Please note that Toy Story 3 has not premiered and we have not been given much information about it. Not that I know of, at least. So if you disagree with something, then consider this AU. I can't think of anything else; I can't please _everybody_. Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story, any of its characters, or the song in the end.**

* * *

Just another regular day at college.

The orange sky was turning soft lavender, and the pink clouds had started to acquire a very light blue color. A cool breeze had picked up. Andy was going to his dorm to finish his assignments, but decided to go to the library first.

He had to open the door with his back as he was using both of his hands to carry his stuff. But as he did so, he realized he had pushed someone, and that someone was on the floor now, rubbing her back.

Andy immediately apologized. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry…uhm…"

"Hannah," the girl replied.

"Right. I'm sorry Ha–wait. You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Doubt it. It's my first year…" she said, still not looking at his face and concentrating on straightening her shirt.

"But I'm pretty sure I've seen you before…"

"Maybe." She raised her head to look at his face for the first time, and gasped. "Andy? Andy Davis? Is that really you?"

"Yes! See, I was sure I knew you. But I can't remember…"

"We used to be neighbors."

Andy remembered and then smiled. "You're Hannah Phillips, right? Your house was right in front of mine…"

"I see you remember," Hannah said, flashing a smile at him.

Andy studied her very carefully. She had changed a lot since she had last seen her; he had only recognized her because her facial features were pretty much the same, only a little bigger. She now had waist length hair and her teeth were no longer a crooked mess; instead, they were white and straight. Her freckles were gone as well, and her skin was now pale and perfect.

There was also something different about her eyes, although Andy wouldn't have put his hands in the fire for that one. They had something in particular…

And he realized that what he had seen was not a difference; it was actually a warm, familiar memory, from so long ago. From when he was a child and still played with Woody and Buzz and all of his other toys. Hannah's eyes had not lost the spark of every child's, the one which gets lost in adolescence.

"So, why are you here? You studying, or something? I could help you, if you want," Andy offered.

"Yeah. I do need some help, so that would be _great_," Hannah replied, motioning for him to go to the table beside the first bookshelf.

"Okay, what do you need help with?"

"Actually," she said, "I just wanted to talk and…catch up, you know. It's been twelve years. Something must have changed."

"Oh…" Andy wanted to tell her that he had to study for a test, that he had to finish writing an essay…but he couldn't. He lost all of his good sense and made himself comfortable in the chair. "Yeah, there have been many things going on… Too many, I must say."

"Hm, well, a lot can happen in little over decade."

"Yeah," Andy told her, having heard only half of what she had said. A voice that inhabited half of his brain was shouting at him at an overwhelming volume. _Leave, now. You're in college to study and pass examinations, not to run into girls and waste your time._

On the other hand, the other half was lost in his childhood friend's eyes. He liked the childish spark that had remained in them after so many years. She smiled at him, showing two dimples he perfectly remembered, although they seemed different to him now; he thought they were…_cute_.

"I guess I'll have to start," Hannah said, laughing. _Her laugh hasn't changed_, Andy thought. "Uh, Andy? You in there? Hello, Andy? Earth to Andy?" She was waving her right hand in front of his face. Andy blinked and came back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just remembering…" he lied.

Hannah laughed again. Andy was about to go back to his trance when she started narrating.

"My parents got divorced when I was ten, and I have been, since then, living with my mom, but visiting my dad once or twice a week."

"Hannah, I'm terribly sorry…"

"Don't be. It's okay. During their marriage they hardly ever spoke to each other…in fact, they hardly ever _saw_ each other, so it feels the same. The only difference is that Dad now lives in another house, four blocks from mine. No big deal."

"Oh, okay, then."

"Then I had my first boyfriend," she smiled, her mind obviously wandering the past. "Remember Freddy, the guy who lived two houses from mine?"

"The guy who ate flowers?"

She smirked. "Yeah, that one. He quit eating flowers and, in sixth grade, asked me out. We went out for three weeks."

"Why did you break up?" Andy said, but then gasped. "Oh, sorry, that's none of my business…"

"Andy," Hannah said, "it's okay. You knew us both. It's not like I'm telling you my most private secret." She then went on "We broke up because it was a little weird. I mean, I still saw him as my friend while we were dating, and he also saw me as his friend. So, we broke up. We remained friends, though. But he moved to Arizona a few months after that."

"Really? Whoa. I remember he hated the sun."

"Yep. I don't know how he survived," she said, making the both of them laugh. Andy had seen, while they talked, that Hannah would often try to clean her already immaculate light pink shirt, chew on her thumb, wrinkle her nose, and start braiding her hair; all those little motions that were so…like the Hannah he had met years ago. Andy knew he had never seen other girl do all that in less than five minutes. Hannah had physically changed _a lot_, but inside, she was the same girl he remembered.

"So," he said, determined to say more than just 'oh's' and 'well's', "where's Sid now?"

Hannah's smile vanished and she looked at her hands. "I don't know." One tear streamed down her cheek. This took Andy by surprise; he had absolutely no idea what to do when a girl cried. He had only witnessed that once, and that had been his mom, long, long ago, when his dad had passed away.

This time it was also different, because, in a way, _he_ had made her cry. _He_ had said something that had upset her. Andy was about to apologize for the fifth time that day, when Hannah spoke.

"Sid ran away exactly seven years ago," she said, and her voice broke. Andy's heart sank as he stood up and went to stand on her right, rubbing her left arm. "Mom got mad because Scud injured a little boy, and gave him away. Sid was so upset that he destroyed the living room, packed his stuff and left the house. I haven't seen him since then. Neither has Mom or Dad. Andy, you saw more than once how he stole many of my toys and did weird things to them. You knew how I was mad at him all the time…. But then again, he's my brother. We grew up together, and I really miss him. I wish I could at least know where he is and whether he's alright or not."

"SHHHHHHH!" the librarian interjected.

"Uhm, how about we go somewhere else?"

"Sounds good," Hannah said absentmindedly.

Andy stood up from his chair, not letting go of Hannah's shoulders, and exited the library. They made their way to the cafeteria which was, much to their convenience, empty. Andy took a seat on the table that was farthest from the door, and Hannah sat in front of him. When they were settled, Hannah's soft whimpering suddenly turned into desperate sobs as she put her head in her hands. "You know what the worst is? He could be dead right now, and I'd have no idea. Uncertainty is killing me. It kills me!" She was crying hysterically by now. Again, Andy stood up and went to her side, but this time he hugged her and rubbed her back, while she cried on his shoulder, soaking his sweater.

"Shh," Andy soothed, hugging her even more tightly. "It's okay. He's okay." Soon, Hannah's sobs turned into almost inaudible sniffling until she finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry," Hannah said, rubbing her eyes.

"Why do you apologize?"

"Because I must have freaked you out there. I mean, I suddenly burst into tears…that must have been creepy. I'm sorry."

Andy released from the hug and looked her straight in the eyes, holding her shoulders. "I don't see anything creepy in missing your brother, Han."

Hannah stiffed at being called her old nickname for the first time in a very, very long time.

"What is it?"

"You called me Han…"

"You go by Hannah now?" Andy asked.

"Technically no–but nobody calls me Han anymore."

"Oh, then, I'm going to call you Hannah."

"No," she said, her eyes pleading, "I like being called Han. It reminds me of my childhood…"

Andy smiled, though inside he felt really sad. For her. '_Has her life really been that tough?'_ he thought.

Finally, his conscience got the better of him. He had to finish his duties; that was out of the question. "Anyway," he said, releasing her shoulders, "it's time for me to go. It was nice seeing you, though. We should meet up again."

He stood up from his seat and, as he gave one step away from the table, he felt a tight grip on his wrist. "Wait," Hannah whispered. "Stay. _Please_."

Andy shut his eyes tightly and made an attempt to move his arm, but Hannah tugged at it. "As much as I want to…I can't. I have to go back to my dorm and finish writing an essay," he excused himself.

"Will it take long to finish writing it?"

"The essay? Nope. But I have to study for a test…"

"And that test happens to be on…?"

"Thursday, but…"

"Oh boy, you've got to be kidding me. That's six days away from now."

"Hannah, we're in college…we're not kids anymore. We've got responsibilities."

"I'm not asking you to not study. I mean, you _have_ to. But…I could, you know…help you?"

"You sure?"

"I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"Don't you have friends?" He didn't want her to go, but he thought it was unfair; she could be having fun somewhere else instead of helping him on his essay.

"I do, but they're not my real friends. They're just…there. On the other hand, you _are_ my friend. You're also a good listener. Please…"

"Alright," Andy said, pulling on her hand which was still attached to his wrist. Hannah's hand slid down to his hand and held it. Andy didn't notice and just kept walking.

They reached his dorm and, much to their dismay, Andy's roommate, Jason, was there.

"'Sup, Andy. And…girl I don't know."

"Hannah," she said softly.

Andy looked at Jason, shaking his head. Jason's eyes widened as he quickly rose from his bed, guitar in hands.

He mumbled an 'I gotta go' and left the room in one heartbeat.

"That your roommate, huh," Hannah said, looking around the room.

"Mmhhmm."

"He seems funny."

Andy chortled. "Trust me, he's _way_ funnier than you think," he said sarcastically. Hannah leant down and found a sealed box that was full of dust. She lifted it and shook it; it rattled.

"What's in here?"

"Oh, just some old stuff," he said, shrugging it off. Hannah looked at it for a second more and then left it where she had found it.

"So, let's get started," she said. They decided to study first, since it was days away and the chapter itself was very short, as it was divided more than was needed.

Hannah took the book and sat on a chair while Andy sat on his bed.

"An excited hydrogen atom with an electron in the n=5 state emits light having a frequency of 6.9x10^14s^-1. Determine the principle quantum level for the final state in this electronic transition."

Andy thought for a while, scribbled on a paper and then answered. "Hm, okay. To determine it, you need to use the Rydberg equation: v=r (1/n1^2- 1/n2^2). V is our frequency, r is the Rydberg constant (3.29 x10^15 Hz), n1 is the final quantum number, n2 is the initial quantum number." He smiled with satisfaction.

Hannah's jaw dropped. "Whoa. Smarty pants."

"No, I just pay attention during class."

Hannah rolled her eyes and went on. They were quickly done and then moved on to the essay.

"You're almost done with the essay, right?"

"Yep. You're gonna help me, right?"

"I'm down; on what?"

"How to write an essay," he answered simply. Hannah raised her eyebrows and then went to sit next to him. "Don't Forget to Proofread. That's my next–and last–subtitle."

"Why did they give you that assignment? Writing an essay is, like, the simplest thing on Earth. Nobody needs tips on that."

Andy shrugged. "Well, maybe there are some people that have difficulty writing an essay. Hence, this."

"Whatever," Hannah said, going through the pages of the essay. "How many pages again?"

"Thirteen. Short, huh?"

"How many left?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Less than one."

Hannah smirked. "This is gonna be easy."

After almost a half hour of thinking, writing and mostly laughing, Andy and Hannah finished writing it.

"Typos and spelling or grammatical errors can be interpreted as carelessness or just bad writing. For example, 'After I graduate _form_ high school, I plan to work for a nonprofit organization during the summer.' Don't rely on your computer's spell check; it can miss spelling errors. Always re-read your work and have someone read it as well; what you think is right could be wrong to them," Andy read aloud, and then looked at Hannah. "What do you think?"

"I think your essay is going to be the best one."

They smiled at each other for a long time until it started to get awkward.

"So…" Hannah said, trying to start a conversation, "how about you turn on the radio?"

"Okay."

Andy turned the radio on and one of his favorite songs was playing.

"Oh, I love that song," Hannah said.

"Me too."

"Really?"

Andy nodded and started singing. "Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me, 'cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see."

Hannah smiled and sang along, "I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believe. There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me."

The song kept playing, but neither of them continued to sing. They simply looked at each other, slowly closing the distance between their faces. Just when their lips brushed against the other's, there was a knock on the door.

"Jason? You in here?"

"Who is that?" Hannah whispered.

"Ugh…that must be Ashley, Jason's girlfriend," Andy explained. Ashley opened the door and scrutinized the room with her light blue eyes.

"Andy?"

"Hey, Ashley. Jason left a while ago. He took his guitar," Andy explained.

Ashley cocked her head to one side and frowned, leaving the room, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

By then, Hannah had already stood up from the bed and was heading for the door. But just when she was about to open it, she tripped over something…the box she had been examining earlier.

"What do you have in here anyway?" she asked, not giving Andy any time to answer and opening the box. And _did_ she get a surprise.

She smiled as she took the old toy out of the box. "Woody?" she whispered.

"Err, yeah…yep."

"After so many years…"

"Yes."

"Why did you bring him?" Hannah asked, running a hand over the cowboy's face. "Or, should I say, why do you keep him?"

Andy smiled and walked to stand next to her. "Because he reminds me of who I am."

Hannah looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, when things get too impossible to believe, it's sort of hard for me to remember that there was something before…this. So I just have to look at Woody, and I find myself again."

Andy thought Hannah was going to laugh, but instead, she smiled and, very unexpectedly, laid her head against his shoulder. "I wish it were that easy for me."

"Huh?"

"You just have to look at your old toy to find yourself. But me…I tried everything, and still couldn't," she whispered, and then lifted her head to look him in the eyes, "until today, that is." She looked back at the floor

Andy tilted her chin up, staring deep into her green eyes, and then brought his lips down to meet hers.

After a while of kissing and whispering sweet nothings, Hannah smiled and headed for the door.

"You know what, Andy?"

"Hm?"

"We should do this more often."

"What, exactly?"

"We should hang out without having to start a fight. It's nice."

"Unlike old times," Andy chuckled. Hannah smiled once again and nodded.

"Yes," she said, opening the door and leaving his room.

* * *

**Hey people! I hope you liked it. BTW, I found that equation online. I have not studied that so I have no idea if it's okay. If I had written something I'm being taught right now instead...I don't know. I doubt they teach that at college. Speaking of which, in my country, college doesn't exist. It's, pre-k, kinder, primary, secondary, university, PhD (or something like that), job. I wrote what I could. Don't blame me for not knowing.**


End file.
